


New Encounters

by makethisplaceyours



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethisplaceyours/pseuds/makethisplaceyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a spilled drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals and everyone in between! This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!

"Alex for the last time, I wasn't hitting on her!" I exclaimed for the past hour.Alex,me and some of the other gals decided on going to a bar to have some fun. "Well then why are you letting her grind all against you like a slut? Huh Tobin!" Alex slurred. I grabbed my drink off the bar,"You know what, I'm not doing this anymore.You can't just tell me what and what not to do Alex, we're not even dating." I got off my seat and stormed off to another part of the bar, not even looking back. While not paying attention, I collided with a body, causing my drink to fly everywhere.   
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said looking up.  
Oh. My. God,there,stood before me,was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. "No I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" she said in her smooth voice.   
"No no, i-it was m-my fault I was being clumsy" I stuttered out,"By the way, my name is Tobin,so at least you know who to blame if your shirt gets ruined" This causes her to giggle a bit and god how cute was that giggle. "Well Tobin, it's nice to meet you, my name is Christen. Now you know who to blame for your lost drink." Now this causes me to laugh a little." Nah it's all good that drink would have ended up on the floor anyways. How about we go to the bar so we can both get some new drinks?" I casually ask hoping she'll say yes. "Ya sure that sounds great." We both got seat at the bar and start getting to know about each other. Of course being at the bar we start to get a little tipsy. I notice her lingering touches and the glint in her eyes. In the middle on my sentence she interrupts me slurring out in her drunken state that she wanted to dance to the song claiming that it was 'her shit'. Christen dragged me to the dance floor with her back side to my front, moving her hips slowly, gradually getting faster and to the beat of the song that was on. I grabbed her by her waist and doing the best I could to keep up with her while getting hot and instantly sobering up. Her favorite song ended and a much slower song played. She turned around and put her hands on my back, pushing me closer to her with a big smirk present on her face.We swayed back and forth in silence until she spoke up,"You know, I'm glad you spilled that drink on me Tobin" I of course giggled at this   
"Ya, I'm glad you were in my way. Maybe I could get your number so we can do this again?" I ask carefully. She rests her head in my neck and I fell her hum in agreement. We ended that night with an exchange of numbers and a promise call from my part. I left with Kelley, one of the friend that where at the bar with us, not caring about my fight with Alex , just a big smile thinking about the dog loving,yoga enthusiast,soccer player that is....Christen Press


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have past since my 'accident' happened with Christen. we have been talking alot- and my roomate kelley took notice."Ohh is that your girlfrien youre texting?" "No kels, for the last time we'er just talking." "Why dont you just ask her on a date? you two obviously like each other. if you dont do it i will!" "Kelley i swear t-" before i could continue, kelley snatched my phone and ran off. "KELLY GIVE IT BACK!" I scream getting off the couch to chace after her.She slames her door shut as soon as I reach her. I start pounding on the door yelling at her to give it back."Chill I'm only helping you." she says opening the door and handing back my phone." Oh and you have a date at 7 Friday at that cute diner on 4th street!" she sais smugly. "God i hate you, but thanks Kels." "No problem Toby!" she giggled,knowing how much i dislike the nickname

* **Time skip to Friday***

 My alarm wakes me up at 6 in the morning so i can go for my run. As im getting ready, I realize that today is my date with Christen, putting me in a better mood.                                                                                          

When i get back from my run it was 8 I took a shower to get ready for work at noon. Once K elley and I are dresses, we head to the skate and surf shop our friend Ashlyn owned. All through work I had a big smile on my face, just thinking about what tonight has to offer.                "Whoa, I've never seen Tobin so smiley, its kinda freaking me out." Ashlyn said sarcasticly." Oh she just has a date later tonight.All because of yours truly." Kelley takes a little bow which me and Ash laugh about.                                                                                   "Really Tobs? Who's the lucky girl? Ash asked."Oh just a girl i met at a bar...I kinda spilled my drink all over her" I quickly said the last part trying to save some embassasment. " Wow Tobs, what a sly dog."ash stated while smirking. I glance at the clock, its 5:30, "Well we got to go, see you on Monday Ash!" "Bye Ashy!" Kelley yelled over her shoulder. "Be safe kids, espesically you Tobin."

As soon as i got home,I took a shower and but on a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, some dark khaki pants and my brown oxfords I shot a quick text to Chris asking if I should pick her up, thankfully she said yes. She texted me her address and it turned out that she lived only 10 muintes away. I get to her apartment and knock on the door patiantly waiting. When she opened the door, my jaw dropped. Shes wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a pink scarf, black skinny jeans and brown boots, so simple yet she looked one of a kind.

"Wow Chris..you look amazing." I say in awe."Thank you Tobs, but you really take the cake,you look fantastic." she said confidently. I blushed a bit and walked her over to my car, opening the door for her like a true gentalwomen.

Once we get seated and order our food at the diner,we get to know more about each other. "Wait, so you also played soccer? Why didnt you tell me?" she said laughing. " I dont know, but ya, I played at UNC aka the best collage ever." I say. "Take that back Miss.Tar Heel, Stanford is the best collage there is!" she said defensively but with humor. "Oh no! I challange you to a 1v1 to see which collage is really the best." I extend my hand out, "Deal." she said, grabbing my hand to shake it. I felt a spark of electricity go up my arm, causing me blush slightly. We finish our food and of course I pay. We drove back to Christens house and walked her to her door. She pulled me into a hug a whispered into my ear, "I really had a great night Tobin."           "Ya me too. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" i ask "Defiantly." She pulled her head back and gave me a kiss on my cheek, leaving a burning sensation. "Goodnight Tobin" "N-night Chris." I stuttered out, still trying to comprehend what just happened. I drove back to my place with a huge smile on my face. When i got to my room i plopped on my bed and had the best sleep I have ever had, thinking about a certain stanford player.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I get out of bed and go down stairs to see Kelley over the stove, dancing slightly. I quietly sneak behind her and put my hands over her eyes."Guess whooo?!" "Tobs, you cant just do that to me while i'm next to open fire!"Kels yells franticly. I giggle a bit but then Kelley turns serious,"You know Alex asked about you last night." I immediately tense up at her name. "Oh did she know? What did she say?" "Oh she just wanted to see what you were up to but she sounded pissed. Is she still mad about what happened between the two of you?"Kelley asked "Shit..I don't know. I'll try to see if she wants to meet up today." I pull out my phone and text Alex if she wants to meet up. She responded a minute later saying that we could meet up at the cafe near her house at 2. "Alright i'm heading out later at 2" I informed Kelley. "Sounds good. I'm going to meet up with that girl I met at the bar,Hope." "Was that the blonde or the one with the bitch face?" I teased while she laughed."Bitch face." "Ahhh ok have fun and don't die." 

I go upstairs to get ready to meet with Alex, and frankly i'm not looking forward to it. I mean, she's my best friend but I feel like she has been bossing me around all the time. When we went to the bar, I couldn't take it anymore. Its nearly 1:30 so i go upstairs and change into a white v-neck, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I do back down stairs to get my keys and my red hat. ALex texted me saying that she is already there so I make my way to the cafe. When I get there and see her looking out the window with a cup of coffee under her nose. I start walking to her and slide into the seat across from her."Hey Alex, you wanted to talk?" I ask her."Hi Tobin, and ya I wanna talk about some stuff, mostly about the bar",she said looking down at her coffee, almost looking ashamed."Ya I figured we would talk about that. Well go ahead I guess." I sighed." Well for starters i'm sorry, like tremendously sorry, that was very unprofessional.", she takes a big breath in and slowly continues, looking me in the eyes," For the longest of time i've had a huge crush on you Tobin and the other night i couldn't control myself seeing you with another girl that isn't me. I got jealous so quickly- then it hit me,I love you. I'm in love with you Tobin Heath. For a long time but I finally realized why i'm so happy when i'm with you!" She rambled out. I sat there, shocked, jaw dropped and all. I couldn't form a sentence." Please say something Tobin!" she chocked out, already in tears. I shake out of my state of pure shock."Alex, i-i'm sorry but when i left the bar i met some one and long story short, we're kinda seeing each other know." I say sheepishly. "What! How come you didn't tell me!" She practically screams."Alex I don't know if you noticed but you haven't tried to contact me since the bar so don't blame me on this!" I shouted, almost reaching her tone of voice. I can physically see her shrink into her seat, surprised that I raised my voice, and honestly I am too, I hardly raise my voice, especially to Alex."Well can you at least tell me her name?" She asked in a more quite tone."Christen Press" Damn, even saying her name brings a wide grin to my face, but quite the opposite to Alex's."Do you mean Stanford soccer prodigy Christen Press?" she snarled. "Uhh ya, you know her?" I asked intrigued."Oh do I know her," she laughed with no humor,"lets just say we have some history yet to be settled." She hissed out.  
I felt my phone buzz on the table, I picked it up before Alex could see who texted me. I put it in my lap and checked it  
Chris<3: Hey wanna come over?  
Tobs: Ya sure, want me to bring food? pizza?  
Chris<3: Ya that sounds great,thanks! see u later  
Tobs: ok see you later

" Alex I have to go. Sorry but I can't love you." I say truly."Whatever-she does't deserve you, I do Tobin, and I wont stop until you're mine!" She said, fueled with anger and stormed out.'Well that was different' I thought to myself. I go to the closest pizza parlor and get a large pizza and bread sticks. I head to Christens house, wondering what Alex had ment by 'history'. Whatever, I have a very cute girl waiting for me. Hopefully by the end of the night, I can call her my girlfriend. I reach her house and shoot a text to Kelley telling her where I am so she wont freak out. I grab the food and go knock on her door. "Hey cutie." I say smoothly when she opens the door, instantly causing a blush to spread   
across her cheeks. "Hey there." she mumbled while opening the door for me since my hands were full. I place the boxes on the coffee table in front her T.V."So why'd you call me over, not that i don't like spending time with you?" I ask while walking in front of her."Well I got bored and wanted pizza so i'm thinking movie date?" "Sounds amazing."  
We head over to her couch and notice something curled up in the corner, thinking it was a pillow, I leaned against it. Well at least until Ii heard it squeal. I jump up screaming and ran behind Christen who was laughing her ass off."What the hell was that!" I yelled, Chris, still laughing, said "Oh my god thats my dos Khalessi!"   
"Dear god, warn a girl next time." I teased while she wiped a stray tear away. Khalessi jumps off the couch and trots to what i'm guessing is Chris's room.  
We finally get conferrable and dive into the movie and our food. Slowly she moves closer and closer to me.  
" You know, if you wanted to cuddle you could've just asked." I said playfully. She blushed but moved her head on to my chest and I put my arm around her, turning back to the movie. I look a little to my right and see that Christen was looking at me.  
"Quit staring at me like that." I said looking down at her. "I cant help it, you're so attractive." Now it was my turn to blush. I take a quick glance to her lips and look back at her eyes, which are looking at my lips."Christen, may I kiss you?' I ask slowly. "Please" I leaned down and connected our lips. I didn't fell fireworks or anything like that, but i felt like i was home, like we were ment to be. I pull away and look at her, "Wow" we both say,"Hey Chris, I know it's early but will you be my girlfriend?" SHe simply nodded and connected our lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh talex drama! please leave comments they really help!  
>  -m


	4. Chapter 4

>     I wake up to unfamiliar surroundings, but soon realize that I'm at Christen house. Memories from last night flood into my head instantly putting a smile on my face. I look down to see Christen, may I add a very cute one, laying on my chest. She looks so peaceful so i don't wake her up, instead I slowly run my fingers through her hair. 5 minuets later she wakes up.
> 
> "Oh hey" she says in a very sexy, raspy voice. "Hey babe." I say unaware of the nickname that I let slip out my mouth. She giggled a little,"Whats so funny?"                "Oh, nothing  _babe_." she laughed a little more. It took a while to process what she meant, but once it did, a blush crept its way up to my cheeks. "S-sorry I d-didn't mean to call you that." I say a shyly."I don't mind it actually. Its kinda cute." she says leaning up to kiss me. "How about we go to that state fair they have downtown?" I ask her. "That sounds lovely." she replies. "Well in that case, i'll pick you up at 5 since we have to get ready." I informed while collecting my belongings and give a long kiss to Chris."Bye babe, see you soon." She whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. "Mmm I cant wait." I say in an uncharacteristic voice. I walk out to my car and make my way home.
> 
> When I walk into the house, I yell out to Kelley that i'm home. ' _Thats weird,_ I thought after a few seconds of silence, _most of the time I cant shut her up_  ' I put my keys on the coffee table and heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. My head snaps up and I quickly go upstairs and again, I hear a thud, but coming from Kels room. I hurry to her door and burst through it. "Kelley are you o-" I stop talking, and see a very naked Kelley under an equally naked girl. " OH DAER GOD LOCK THE DOOR AT LEAST!" I shouted, covering my eyes and slam the door shut. I race downstairs and go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Kelley comes downstairs, "Sorry tobs, I didnt know you were coming home at this time!" She says franticly. I turn to the oven clock and turn back to kelley,"Its noon! What time did you think I was going to come back." I said with a grin on my face. She just simply shrugged."So is that the Hope chick you talk about?" I ask her." Ya that is. I promise she's really cool." She said , smiling. " Let me meet her then." "What" She asks confused. "Ya, let me meet her. You said that she's cool, prove it to me." I ask. "Do you realize what we were doing a few minuets ago?!" She basically shrieked. "Very true...and gross. Well how long are you going to be doing that or should i say her? I have to get ready for later." I say leaning against the counter. "Not to long i'll bring her down in a sec." Before I can respond, she is already upstairs getting Hope. She comes back a minuet later with a tall, lean girl. "Hope this is my roommate Tobin, Tobin this is Hope." Kelley introduces us. " Hey Hope" I say and offer my hand to her. "Hey.", she takes my hand and shakes it. "Well ill catch you both later, I have a date to get ready for." I say, leaving the kitchen and go to my room to take a shower.
> 
> After my shower, I get out a white v-neck, some black joggers and my timblerlands. I still have about 2 hours to kill so I spend my time checking instagram, and see that unfortunately, I see a picture posted on Alex's page, her at the fair where me and Chris are going. Oh whatever, what are the chances that we'll see each other, right? Before I know it, its 4:30 so i go over to Christens house and knock on the door. "Its open!" she yells from inside. I walk in and close the door behind me." You know, its really dangerous to have your door open like that." I say aloud" Ya ya. I like to live life on the edge." She says stepping out of her room. I take a second to rake my eyes over her body of a goddess. " Like what you see eh?" She asks smugly.
> 
> "Oh ya." I say and grab her hand and lead her to my car.   
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got tired and was only able to write this chapter so next one will be their dates and some drama!! thanks for reading:)


	5. AN

Hey guys.....  
I really appreciate the feedback and I want to continue the story but the thing is that I'm a shit typer and I have no time for it. I have the basic ideas for chapters 5-7. So if anyone would like to take over, be my guest cuz I have no time for this...   
im sorry :/


End file.
